


Invincible

by FaithRaven, Meiyanaalexia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Panic Attacks, Vigilantism, idk how to tag help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithRaven/pseuds/FaithRaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyanaalexia/pseuds/Meiyanaalexia
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is part of a group of vigilante assassins called The Crows. They take out those who deserve to die for what they've done, and in turn get payed by those who can't go to the police but still want justice. All of their missions usually play out fine, until they pick a fight with the wrong sort of people. You can't fight fire with fire, and it doesn't help when you have a traitor among your group who gives away all your secrets to the enemy. . .***“Don’t worry, I’ll make your death quick.” The man murmured, lifting his gun to Hinata’s head. Hinata stared into the hollow barrel of the man’s gun, and then squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear leaking out of his eye.





	1. Mission Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Haikyuu fanfic, and I'm planning to make it a long one too. I worked on this fic with @meiyanaalexia. Enjoy!

“Idiot, stop moving, you’re shaking the table.” Kageyama grumbled to Hinata, with a scowl on his face. 

 

“Sorry Bakeyama.” Hinata replied, and tried to stop distracting Kageyama. Kageyama’s part in the mission was really important, so he needed to concentrate. Hinata tried to stay still, he really did, but he just couldn’t help it. Today was his first mission. He’s been training for a few months now, and Suga had finally deemed him ready for a mission. He would do his best to not let everyone down!

 

“Hinata.” Kageyama ground out through clenched teeth. “ _ Stop moving or get out _ .”

 

“Oh sorry! I didn’t even notice this time. I’ll leave.” Hinata hastily got up and shuffled dejectedly out of the room, aimlessly wandering the halls of the house that their group shared. What kind of group you ask? It wasn’t any kind of group you’ve ever heard of. 

 

The group that Hinata and Kageyama take part in is a group of murderers. 

 

Not a bad group, mind you. The Crows were actually a group of vigilante assassins, who take requests from people to take other people down. However, The Crows don’t kill just anyone. They have a few researchers who thoroughly investigate the identities of both the client and the victim, making sure that the victim has truly done something deserving of their death. 

 

The leader of this operation is Sawamura Daichi, and his right hand man (and husband) is Sugawara Koushi. Oikawa Tooru took care of all their client requests mostly, while Iwaizumi Hajime was in charge of their ammunition and equipment. Shimizu Kiyoko was in charge of the stealth part of the operation, along with Ennoshita Chikara. Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuu were mostly just good at combat, and they sometimes helped Asahi with demonstrations. Azumane Asahi trained all the newbies who wanted to join but didn’t know how to fight, and Tsukishima helped him with that. Mostly everyone were good at fieldwork, though everyone was required to know at least the basics of combat. That meant that even those who didn’t do any fieldwork at all still knew how to fight. This included Kozume Kenma, Yamaguchi Tadashi, and Yachi Hitoka. Kenma was mostly in charge of the technical aspects of our group. He handled the background research, and most of the other technical aspects of The Crows. Yamaguchi was a medical apprentice, so he was currently doing medical training under Yachi, who was an accomplished medical expert. 

 

And then there was Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata had just finished training with Asahi, so he was ready for his first mission now. Kageyama worked backstage at headquarters, giving instructions to others through a microphone while he saw what was going on through a camera attached to the microphone on everyone's ears. He gave perspective to the mission, and was the mastermind and hero behind many missions. Today's mission was dealing with a kidnapper, so not much different from other missions. Or so they thought. 

 

The person who asked for the vigilante to take care of it was a mere witness who would risk too much delivering herself to the police, so an unpopular group whose function was to take out the bad guys seemed just fine for her. That’s how she found herself later in front of an old warehouse, which seemed more like a regular house than anything. She knocked three times on the door and stepped back. A tall man, with curly, brown messy hair opened the door and smiled brightly.

 

“Hello! What can I do for you this fine day?” 

The girl was caught off guard for a moment; she didn’t expect someone so. . . flirty. He was pretty too, but not really the girl’s type. 

 

“Hello, um I have a request for you.” She beckoned for the man to bend down, and started to whisper in his ear. 

 

“Are you The Crows, the group who takes . . . certain requests from people?” The man straightened up before replying. 

 

“Sure we are! Come on in, we’ll listen to your request over a hot coffee.” He opened the door wider, before smiling down at her and winking. “The name’s Oikawa Tooru, by the way.” The girl smiled and nodded, shyly letting herself in the house to find a bunch of teenagers hanging around the living room. She had expected anything other than this. When you hear about The Crows you expect them to be a bunch of buff thugs with tatoos, piercing and an overall menacing attitude, not a couple of attractive teenagers who sit on a couch watching TV and bantering with each other. It kinda warmed her heart though, she had always been scared of people giving off a threatening aura. These people were not like that at all. Some of them turned their heads to look at the girl and Oikawa walking through the door, but Oikawa ignored them so the girl decided to follow his lead. 

 

Oikawa guided her to the kitchen where she found someone already eating chicken nuggets, he had a cropped blonde hairstyle with black stripe and golden eyes that bore in her own. She shivered and shifted her gaze. 

 

“Kyouken, no need to intimidate our client please.” He smiled brightly, and Kyouken rolled his eyes, resuming his previous actions. 

 

_ Kyouken? That means mad dog, no? Is he dangerous? Oh there had to be at least one of them who’s dangerous,  _ thought the girl while she was guided by oikawa to sit on one of the kitchen chairs.  _ Who am I kidding, all of them are probably dangerous! _

A man with grey hair and a kind look in his eyes walked into the kitchen, and immediately stopped upon seeing the girl, Oikawa, and “Kyouken”. 

 

“Oh hi Suga!” Oikawa chirped.

 

“What’s this?” The man asked with a kind smile directed at the girl. “We have a client?” 

 

Oikawa clicked his tongue, leaning against the counter. “Not sure yet, I was going to get Daichi before hearing her request.”

 

“Daichi? I think I just heard him say he’s going out to solve some sort of problem.” Suga said raising his eyes as if trying to find something else to say. “Since he might take some time, why don’t we listen to this young lady’s request first?” 

 

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Oikawa replies, and then turns to address the girl. “What’s your name?” 

 

“O-Oh, It’s Mei.” 

 

“Nice to meet you Mei.” Suga greeted, shaking her hand before sitting in the seat across from her, Oikawa sitting to her left. “So, what’s this about?” 

 

“Um, well, there’s this guy. I saw him threatening a mother and her daughter. I got a little suspicious, so I followed him a bit, and saw him kidnap a girl. I wanted to report it to the police, but . . . I’m involved in some pretty shady business at the moment, and I can’t afford to get arrested since I have to take care of my little sister.”

 

“Hold on,” Oikawa put up his hand as a signal for Mei to stop. “What kind of shady business are we talking about?” 

 

“It’s nothing bad!” Mei said quickly. “It’s just, I have to take care of my sister, and I was in a tough position. If I couldn’t take care of her, then she would go into foster care. I needed money, and I needed it fast, so I started working at a bar.” 

 

“Well, that’s not so bad. . .” Oikawa started. 

 

“As a stripper.” Mei finished, wincing.

 

“I take it back.” Oikawa declared, leaning forward to examine Mei up close, while she looked away, face bright red. “How old are you again?” 

 

“Um. . . I’m eighteen.” 

 

“Good God.” Suga breathed out, a shocked look on his face. “That’s horrible. You shouldn’t feel the need to do that. How old is your sister?” 

 

“She’s nine.” Mei replied

 

“I see.” Suga crossed his legs and folded his hands on top of the table. “I have a preposition.” 

 

“Ooo, Suga how posh-”

 

“Shut it, Oikawa.” Suga cut him off playfully, and turned back to Mei with a serious look on his face. “We will need some time to gather background information about the job, but regardless of if we take it or not, I’m going to offer you a job as a secretary for the crows. I don’t feel comfortable with you worker at a strip club, and I know in terms of being legal our group isn’t much better, but here I can promise that no one will ever hurt you or touch you without your permission. If you choose to work here, you will be under the protection of The Crows.” 

 

Mei smiled, with tears in her eyes. “Thank you. I think I’ll take you up on that job offer. I have a problem though. I don’t have nearly enough money to pay you for this. I knew that from the beginning, but I wanted to let you know anyway, just in case. I understand if you don’t want the job because I can’t pay you. Actually, I expect that from you.” 

 

“Oh Mei-chan, don’t worry about paying us.” Oikawa said, with a warm twinkle in his eye. If we take the job, then you working here would be the payment. Whatever money you earn from our job, a certain percent of it will go to paying for the job, and the rest is yours to keep.” 

 

Mei let out a small gasp, standing up so quickly that her chair clattered to the ground being her, bowing low to the two boys. 

 

“Thank you so much! I won’t let you down!”    
  


Suga gave Mei a fond smile. “I don’t doubt it.” 

 

*******

 

Hinata strapped on his gear, and hopped into Kiyoko’s car, practically vibrating with excitement. Today’s victim was a man who’s been in a dirty business of selling woman and got an innocent daughter involved in it, the mother couldn’t inform the police because she had been threatened into silence. Hinata couldn’t wait, he knew missions were dangerous but he was sure he could handle it. 

 

After an hour of ride to the small, abandoned city, the black car stopped at a warehouse. 

 

“This is our stop, get ready Hinata-kun, the enemy is close by.” said Kiyoko calmly while closing the car’s door, then she turned around and looked through the window glass at Yachi, The Crow’s doctor who is there to attend to their injuries. 

 

“Yachi-san, i hope it doesn’t bother you to wait here, if anything we’ll call you, okay?” Kiyoko smiled at her.

 

“Sure! Be careful, you all!” Replied the healer, returning her smile, and with that they were on their way. 

 

Hinata was walking cautiously in the raven haired girl’s path, in front of the warehouse he found five people in a circle chatting. 

 

“Hello, is everyone ready?” Daichi said passing his gaze on each of the present people 

 

“You got the plan, right? Tsukishima and Hinata will distract the henchmen, Suga and me will track him then bring him down! He might have some allies so i’d like for Kiyoko, Tanaka and Noya to take care of the remaining men” the leader of The Crows finished his explanation with a clap of hands signaling that it was time to get going. Suga took Hinata aside for a moment. 

 

“Since it’s your first mission, don’t go around doing reckless things, respect the plan and make sure to do nothing more, if you find yourself in a dangerous position, just signal it to Kageyama and we’ll immediately come to your help, please, be careful!” Suga smiled softly while giving Hinata a firm shoulder pat as a parting. 

Hinata turned around and followed Tsukishima, the mood was tense, since these two didn’t got along very well they had nothing to say...until Hinata broke the silence with a loud complaint. 

 

“Maan, I really don’t wanna disappoint Daichi or Sugawara but distracting is soo boring, I expected something more thrilling for my first mission” said Hinata scratching his neck 

 

“Since it’s your first mission they picked something not too risky for you because you have no experience so just sit in your corner and do what you’re asked to do” grumbled Tsukishima while muttering an “Idiot” under his breath. Hinata sighed and continued walking in search of the target, but he was so caught in his thought that when he came back to reality he didn’t find Tsukishima by his side and realized he got himself lost in a narrow alley. He kept calling Tsukishima’s name over and over, then he remembered that he had Kageyama on the other side of the mic, he turned it on and after testing it, asked Kageyama for Tsukishima’s location. 

 

The latter was guiding him back toward Tsukishima with Hinata going exactly where he was telling him to, until a big figure passing in an alley he just crossed caught Hinata’s attention and he backtracked in his step, staring after the man who had silently slipped away from the main fight. _ What is he doing? _ Hinata thought, and thought about following the stranger. That way, he could see what he was up to. Hinata made up his mind, and started to go in the direction he saw the strange man go in. 

 

“Hey!! Where are you going? This isn’t the right way.” Kageyama asked in his mic but Shoyou was too focused on his task, when he got closer to the enemy and could recognize who he was, he took bigger stride toward him while still keeping a careful distance between them. 

 

_ So this is the guy. _ . . Hinata thought, narrowing his eyes at the culprit. What a disgusting human. How could someone even do that to innocent girls? No matter, He won’t be on this planet for much longer. Hinata gripped his handgun tight and flicked the safety off, running in the direction of the victim. 

  
“Hinata, dumbass!” Kageyama screamed into his earpiece, and Hinata winced at the volume. “What are you doing? Leave that guy to one of the more experienced assassins, you’re not ready yet! Your job is to distract, not kill!” 

 

“Yeah yeah Tobio, tell me about it later, I gotta kill this jerk first.”

 

“Hinata you can’t do that! You’re gonna get killed! RETREAT NOW!” Kageyama screamed into the mic in Hinata’s ear.

 

“Aw Kags don’t be such a bummer, I’ll be fine as long as you’re guiding me.” Hinata puffed out while continuing to run after the man, twisting and turning between alleys. Kageyama spluttered for a moment before replying with a muttered “dumbass”. It was quiet on Kageyama’s end for once, and in that moment, all you could hear was Hinata’s footfalls and his panting. That moment was disrupted quickly enough. 

 

“Hinata, to your left, duck!” Hinata heard Kageyama say. He complied immediately, putting his full trust into Kageyama. Hinata ducked and rolled, hearing a gunshot go off above his head, and quickly landed back on his feet, continuing to run. 

He continued running through the narrow alleys when the gunshots were getting closer.

 

“How does he know that I’m after him?” Hinata screamed with surprise over the mic. 

 

“He doesn’t, I guess he just prepared himself when he felt your presence” Kageyama replied, himself not liking this turn of events.

 

“Hehe then even better, he’ll get a taste of my training”  Hinata did a U-turn suddenly and faced the enemy who was an old bearded man with a bulletproof jacket and a huge artillery of gun in his back , for a second Hinata thought  _ How the hell am i supposed to fight him when he have all of this and i have a small gun that can run out of load at any moment? Oh well gotta improvise for this one  _

 

Hinata just headed toward the enemy while hearing at the same time Kageyama shouting “Are you blind? You saw all that heavy artillery on him and yet you still wanna confront him? Hinata, come back RIGHT NOW! You have zero chance of defeating him and you’ll end up -” The orange haired boy rolled his eyes and cut the mic quickly “So noisy, let me focus a bit” 

Hinata crouched, gun in hand, aiming for the enemy’s head, the shot fired off but it didn’t even grazed the opponent as the latter smirked. 

 

“Isn’t it past your bedtime? You’re quite a naughty child, I’ll put you out myself if i have to.” He said, followed by a loud, boisterous laughter that only irked Hinata more 

 

“Don’t get on your high horse just because you’re heavily armed, old man, if someone has to be put out, it’s you” Hinata charged at him, putting his gun in his side pocket, leapt with the intention of landing a nice punch in his face, he missed him by a small margin, the man took advantage of their closeness to grab Hinata’s neck and slam him against the wall harshly. 

 

“Me, put out by a child like you? Hah, you’re a hundred years old too early for challenging me, try again after some years, if you’re still alive  _ that is”  _ And with that said, he swiftly kicked him in the stomach with a hard blow, watching with a satisfactory smile as Hinata crumbled before him. 

 

After some time, when the enemy was walking away, sure to have won this fight and that there’s no time to waste on this small fry, Hinata got back up, wiped the blood off of his mouth quickly and with a strong focus, he aimed straight for the back of the guy’s head. The latter fell with blood circling him, this sight made Hinata glare at him coldly 

 

“Stay put, you filthy piece of trash” he said in a low angry voice, and then proceeded to move on the next guy but while running he remembered that he didn’t know the path follow so he had to turn back the mic on and  _ oh no, Kageyama is so gonna bite my head off for this. _ He inhaled deeply  _ here goes  _ He activated the mic, as soon as he did so, his partner’s voice blasted through very loudly.

 

“HINATA YOU DUMBASS HOW DARE YOU CUT THE MIC ON  _ ME  _ I WAS ESSENTIAL TO GUIDING YOU AND YOU JUST GO AROUND AND DECIDE TO BE RECKLESS ALL OF SUDDEN” 

 

Hinata drew a long sigh before rubbing at his temple “Would you, like, tone down your voice, my head is threatening to explode” 

 

“How dare you.” Kageyama repeated, a bit softer and more 

hurt. Hinata immediately felt bad for blowing him off, knowing that Kageyama only wanted him safe. 

 

“Sorry, Bakeyama. I won’t do it again if you don’t yell so much. Deal?” 

 

“. . . deal.” Kageyama grumbled reluctantly. 

 

“Great!” Hinata exclaimed.Just then, someone zipped around an alleyway corner and crashed into Hinata. 

 

“Watch out, Hinata!!” shouted Kageyama the loudest he could.  Despite hearing the remark, Hinata’s body felt numb. He couldn’t move in time, and both the man and Hinata fell to the ground, grappling for their designated guns. Hinata got his first, and backflipped onto his feet, pointing his gun to the man. The man raised his hands in surrender, his gun on the ground beside him.  

 

“Giving up so easily?” Kageyama muttered into the mic. “He’s up to something. The others are too far away to help you. Don’t let your guard down, Hinata.”

 

“I won’t” Hinata replied, keeping his gun pointed at the man as he slowly backed away. The man didn’t say anything, which only unnerved Hinata even more. Shouldn’t he be taunted Hinata about his height or something? There was something about this man that was extremely threatening, but Hinata couldn’t place what it was. He just wanted this fight done and over with so he could chase after the culprit. 

 

The man suddenly reached for the gun at his feet, and Hinata was snapped out of his thoughts, firing a rapid shot at the guy’s leg. The man dodged, and shot at Hinata with his gun. 

 

“Move your right leg to the right!” Kageyama yelled right before the shot went off, and Hinata complyed, the bullet barely missing Hinata’s right leg.  _ That was close _ , Hinata thought, letting out a sigh of relief. The relief was short-lived though, as in the next moment, the man let out a flurry of gunshots that Hinata deftly dodged with Kageyama’s help. 

 

“Hinata run!” Kageyama commanded, and this time Hinata listened, knowing that this guy was way over his level. He had barely dodged his shots, and that was  _ with _ Kageyama’s help. However, Hinata had only gotten to the end of the alley when he felt a shot in his foot. He let out a cry, falling to the ground and scooting backwards on his bum, gun trained on the guy who had just shot him. 

 

“Shouyou!” Kageyama yelled into the mic, and Hinata heard the sound of a chair clattering to the ground. 

 

“Don’t worry Bakeyama, I’m fine, just stuck. Can’t run now.” 

His foot had been shot right through the middle, so walking was almost impossible, much less running. All Hinata could do at this moment was defend himself, and try to get a shot in on this guy. 

 

The man walked towards Hinata at a leisurely pace while Hinata scampered away as fast as he could, his gun starting to shake in his hands. 

 

“T-tobio, what should I do?” Hinata stuttered, the man less than 6 feet away from him now. He could hear Kageyama take a deep, shuddering breath on the other side of the line, where he was one entire hour drive away from Hinata. Too far away to help him if he got into any trouble. 

 

“Just hold him off for now, I’ll alert the other members, and whoever is closest to you will come to get you.” _ If it’s not too late _ , Hinata thought silently, but kept his mouth shut, his lip quivering ever so slightly. 

 

“Scared?” The man rasped, the first thing he’s spoken until now. The most peculiar thing about it was that he didn’t sound taunting at all, he actually sounded like he felt bad for Hinata. It must be some sort of trick, Hinata thought, trying to keep the hand that was holding his gun from shaking. 

 

“N-no.” Hinata denied, but his stuttering and shaking was a dead giveaway to his plainly obvious fear. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make your death quick.” The man murmured, lifting his gun to Hinata’s head. Hinata stared into the hollow barrel of the man’s gun, and then squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear leaking out of his eye. They didn’t stay shut for very long though, as he heard rapid footsteps running in his direction, the man turning his head curiously in the direction of the footsteps. The steps got closer, and a head of black hair with a blonde streak popped into view. 

 

“Nishinoya senpai!” Hinata yelled, relief flooding his veins. Noya knocked the man’s hand from his position on Hinata’s head, and he staggered back, Noya standing protectively over Hinata. He smiled down at him, and gave Hinata a thumbs up. Then he turned back to the man, and shot him successfully in the upper arm. The man grunted and held his arm, dropping his gun and holding his arm with his now free hand. 

 

_ Wow, _ Hinata thought,  _ so this is how a pro assassin fights. My senpai is amazing! _

 

Noya turned back to Hinata, putting his arm around his shoulder. Noya helped Hinata hobble to the end of the alley, then lowered him to sit against the wall outside the alleyway, so he wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire. 

 

“Wait here.” Noya told him, an intense look in his eyes. “I’ll be back after I finish him off.” Hinata nodded his assent, and Noya sped off down the alley, probably going to chase the man before he got too far. Hinata sighed, and leaned his head against the wall. 

 

“Kageyama? Are you still there?” Hinata spoke into his mic. There was no sound for a moment, before a loud sigh sounded through the mic, making Hinata jump a little. 

 

“I’m glad. I’m so happy that you’re okay.” Kageyama said. Hinata smiled, laughing a bit. 

 

“Yeah me too.” He responded, and settled down to wait for Nishinoya’s return. He had only been waiting for five minutes or so, when he heard footsteps heading toward his direction. 

_ It’s probably Noya Senpai _ , Hinata thought, and then thought that he should ask, just to be sure.

 

“Nishiya Senpai?” Hinata called out. “Is that you?” Hinata waited for a bit, but when there was no response, he started to get worried. 

 

“Tobio.” Hinata whispered. He heard a grunt from the other end. 

 

“Get your gun ready.” Kageyama directed, his voice gruff. Hinata did as he was told, and pointed his gun in the direction of the footsteps. Finally, the man from before came around the corner, and before he knew it, the man’s gun had been fired. Hinata gasped as he felt pain blossom in his stomach, and looked down to see a red patch slowly blossoming on his right side. Hinata’s gun clattered to the ground, and he started getting dizzy. 

 

“Shouyou! Shou. . . you . . . essure. . . put pressure. . .” Hinata dimly registered, the only thing he could focus on right now was Kageyama’s voice, and even that sounded like it was coming through a tunnel. Hinata thought he could hear Suga yelling somewhere, but he couldn’t tell where it was coming from. He lifted his right hand with great difficulty, like he was moving underwater. Hinata placed his hand on his wound, and put pressure on it like Kageyama had told him to. 

 

“Good. . . oming. . . hold on, Shou. . .” He heard Kageyama say, as he felt someone’s strong arms wrap around his back and legs, lifting him up. Hinata’s head lolled against a muscled chest, and he looked up into a familiar face, dimly realizing that he was being carried by Daichi. As Hinata’s eyes slipped shut, Kageyama’s voice sounded through the mic one last time. 

 

“I love you Shou, just hold on, you’ll be alright. Hold on, please. . .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that was the first chapter! There's still more to come, so be sure to leave kudos if you liked it! Also, leave your thoughts in the comments. Constuctive criticism is welcome. but no rude comments please.


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Hinata's accident, and poor bby Kageyama's reaction. (Warning: This chapter is basically just fluff and comfort.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I wanted to add a trigger warning just in case, because one of the characters have some kind of panic attack in this chapter. Sorry that this chapter is so short, my life is a bit complicated right now so I coudn't work on this fic as much as I wanted to. I still wanted to get this chapter up though! Come say hi to me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/faith48raven

“Hinata. . . “ Kageyama mutters into the mic, but his anxiousness only grows when he hears no response. “Hinata! SHOUYOU!” Kageyama hears the mic on the other side being shifted around, and another voice came through the other end. 

“Kageyama, calm down!” Suga’s stern voice filtered through the speaker, and Kageyama took a deep breath. “Nothing good will come out of you panicking.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, I just- how’s Hinata?” 

Suga’s heavy sigh made the line crackle a bit. “To tell the truth, he’s not looking so good right now. All we can do is have faith in Yachi’s medical skills. Oh, and Kageyama?” 

“Yeah?” Kageyama murmured, a bit numb from the news.

“You shouldn’t be alone right now. Go to the lounge, someone should be there right now.” 

“Okay.” Kageyama stood up, and robotically moved toward the lounge. It felt like his body was on autopilot. As he opened the door, his eyes fell on Akaashi, who was sitting on the sofa reading some sort of fantasy novel. He likes those. 

“Are you in the lounge? Who is in there?” Suga asked Kageyama. 

“It’s Akaashi.” At the sound of his name, Akaashi looked up from the book he was reading. 

“Good. Go sit next to him and hand him the microphone.” Kageyama followed Suga’s instructions, and Akaashi put his book down after putting a bookmark to mark his place, curiously taking the microphone I handed him. 

“Hello?” He asked, and Kageyama heard Suga’s muffled voice speak to Akaashi, telling him what the situation was. As Akaashi listened, he sent concerned glances to Kageyama. Kageyama sat quietly, his hands shaking slightly and his eyes far away. He was so scared that Hinata would die. Not just scared, terrified, but he couldn’t bring himself to even cry. He felt like he was in a dream, and everything felt surreal. He was so out of it that he didn’t even notice when Akaashi cut the line of the mic, and moved to sit closer to Kageyama. 

“Kageyama?” Akaashi asked tentatively. “Would you like some tea?” Kageyama remained silent, hearing the question but not registering it. Akaashi put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, but when he got no response, he wrapped his arm around kageyama and leaned his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

“It’ll be okay.” Akaashi reassured Kageyama softly. “Maybe not now, and maybe not for a while, but eventually it will be okay.” 

The only sign that Kageyama had heard Akaashi was the huge, shuddering breath that he released. Kageyama leaned a bit more into Akaashi’s embrace, and soon he felt his eyes fluttering shut. He had spent the entire night planning this mission. It was a bit ironic, because no matter how much Kageyama had planned for this mission to go smoothly, things had still gone wrong. Akaashi starting humming a song that he had heard on the radio, and Kageyama was slowly lulled to sleep, trying to keep the dark thoughts of Hinata’s death at bay. 

***

Kageyama snapped awake as he heard the front door open, voices filtering through to the lounge. He stood up in one swift move, startling Akaashi who had gone back to reading his book while Kageyama was sleeping on his shoulder, and ran to the main entrance. He came just as Daichi came in carrying Hinata, who had bandages wrapped around his midsection and looked to be sleeping soundly. Suga spotted Kageyama, and smiled softly at him. 

“Don’t worry.” Suga said, walking over to Kageyama. “He’ll live. Yachi managed to get there just in time to save his life.” 

Kageyama sighed (once again) in relief. His legs giving out under him as he collapsed to the floor, his head in his hands while Suga yelped, crouching down beside him and patting his back. 

“He’s okay. He’s okay.” Kageyama repeated over and over again like a mantra, trying to ingrain it into his head. 

“Yeah. He’s okay.” Daichi agrees with Kageyama. Kageyama stand up, Suga standing with him, and turns to Daichi. He holds out his arms, silently asking Daichi to hand Hinata to him. Daichi does, slowly easing the sleeping Hinata into Kageyama’s arms. He looks down at his peaceful face, and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m going to take him to bed.” Kageyama tells Suga and Daichi. “When I come back, can you answer some questions for me?” 

“Of course.” Daichi answer, putting his arm around Suga’s waist. “We’ll be in the lounge. Come find us whenever you’re ready.” 

Kageyama nods without looking up from Hinata’s face, and walks to their shared bedroom, setting Hinata down on their shared bed. He sat down beside Hinata, and put his hand on Hinata’s chest, feeling it rise and fall. He stayed like that for a minute, listening to his boyfriend’s soft breaths, before pressing another soft kiss to his lips and getting up to go find Daichi and Suga. 

“Ready?” Suga asks from where he was cuddled up next to Daichi, and Kageyama nods, going to sit across from them. “What did you want to ask us?” 

“That guy, the one who shot Hinata,” Kageyama starts, “Did you get a good look at his face?” 

They shared a look with each other before answering. 

“Not a good look,” Daichi replies, “but we did see a bit of his physique.” 

“Can you describe him for me?” Kageyama asked while getting out his notebook. If he could get even a little info on this guy, he could probably find him. Kageyama wasn’t one of the best information gatherers for nothing.

“Okay.” Daichi agreed, and then proceeded to tell Kageyama everything he knew about the man, which was indeed not very much. Once in awhile Suga interjected something that Daichi forgot. They stayed like that for about an hour, just talking, even after they had finished talking about the culprit. After Kageyama had yawned three times in a row, Suga put his foot down and told everyone to go to sleep. Daichi had agreed, and that was why Kageyama had ended up like he was now. He was lying on a mattress beside Hinata’s bed, staring up at the ceiling and not being able to fall asleep due to the hundreds of thoughts swirling around his head. 

Kageyama felt a strange feeling bubbling up in his chest, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was. It was too unpleasant to be relief, and it wasn’t really sadness either. It was more like frustration, but not as intense. Whatever it was, Kageyama didn’t like it one bit. All he wanted to do after a long day like this was sleep, was that too much to ask? 

Against his wishes, the feeling started squeezing inside his chest, until silent tears started falling out of his blue eyes. Kageyama choked on a sob and turned to lie down on his side, hugging himself tight. 

“Why?” He whispered to himself into the darkness of the night, only illuminated slightly by the moon shining through the window. “Why am I feeling like this?”

No matter how much he tried, the tears wouldn’t stop coming, and his chest was still pulled taunt, as though someone was sitting on top of him. He couldn’t breathe, no matter how hard he tried, and he just wanted it all to stop. 

“Suga.” 

The name fell out of Kageyama’s lips, without any warning, and he jerked a bit in surprise. Kageyama realized he really wanted his mom right now, to hold him and tell him that everything was okay, but since she wasn’t here, Suga was the one who reminded him of his mom the most. The only problem was that he couldn’t bother Suga this late at night, and. . . it was a bit embarrassing. Not many people had seen him in a state as bad as this. 

Whatever. Kageyama told himself. I’ll do anything to stop feeling this way. 

So he slowly sat up, still hugging himself, and shuffled into the hallway. He stopped outside of Suga and Daichi’s room, biting his lip and feeling like a child. He would only ask Suga if he knew why Kageyama was feeling this way, he decided. If he knew what the problem was then he could probably deal with it himself. 

He raised his hand, and knocked twice on the door, wiping a few tears from his cheeks. 

“Come in!” He heard Suga’s voice answer, so Kageyama turned the doornob as quietly as he could and entered the room. He stood there silently, closing the door being him and shifting from foot to foot. 

“Kageyama? What’s wrong?” Suga questioned. The moonlight could only give so much light, so Suga likely didn’t know Kageyama was crying, since he couldn’t see his face properly. “You can’t sleep?” 

Kageyama shook his head, and he heard Suga sit up and pat the spot on the bed beside him. Daichi looked to be asleep. Kageyama hesitated for a second, before sitting down beside Suga. Suga wiped the tears from his face and pulled him close, hugging him while he cried. 

“I don’t know why I’m feeling this way.” Kageyama whispered to Suga, his voice warbled from crying. “Hinata is fine, so why is my chest so tight,” 

“You’re just overwhelmed.” Suga replied, and hugged Kageyama a bit tighter. “It’s nothing bad. Everyone feels like this sometimes. I;m glad you came to me, it was very brave, you know.” 

Kageyama didn’t say anything, only crying a bit harder. They stayed like that for a bit, before Suga lied down, pulling Kageyama down with him. 

“Sleep.” Suga whispered, softly patting Kageyama’s back. 

Kageyama closed his eyes, finally feeling a bit at ease, and drifted off in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments, and please leave kudos if you liked it!


	3. Boxed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It takes on average 5 minutes for a chloroform soaked cloth to take effect," She thought, "you have 5 minutes to try and escape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry, I know this chapter is a bit short, but at least this one is longer than the previous one. I definitely plan on finishing this fic, so please have patience with me even if I don't update regularly! Also, this is the chapter where things start to get heated up. There's going to be way more action from now on ;)

Contrary to how he thought he would have slept, Kageyama did not sleep peacefully. He woke up twice during the night. One was when it was still dark, so probably only an hour or two after he had fallen asleep. The second time was when Daichi got up for work, and he could hear Suga and Daichi having a hushed conversation. Kageyama was too tired to make out what was being said, and once again fell into dreamland. Finally, he woke up around 10am, waddling into the kitchen while rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Noya yelled at him as soon as he entered the room. Kageyama just grumbled and sat down at the kitchen table across from Tsukishima, who also looked a bit worse for wear. Which was understandable, since he just came back from a mission. 

 

“The King has arisen.” Was what Tsukishima said. It should have been insulting to Kageyama, but all he could feel was relief that Tsukishima still had his sarcastic sense of humour. Kageyama was too tired to reply, and instead turned to Noya, who was helping (annoying) Asahi who was making breakfast.

 

“How’s Hinata?” Kageyama asked. Noya paused in his endeavors, and turned to Kageyama with a reasurring smile.

 

“He’s fine, vitals are normal. He woke up for a bit, but fell asleep soon after. Don’t worry, at this rate Shouyou will be healing in no time!”

 

“Thanks.” Kageyama grumbled, and started eating the french toast Asahi placed in front of him. After he was done, he cleaned up and walked to Hinata’s room. When he got there, he took a deep breath to steady himself, and then opened the door, walking in. The sight of Hinata’s comatose body sent a pang into his heart, but he ignored it and sat down beside him, planning to spend the entire day with him. 

 

***

 

“Did you complete the mission?” A man named Hamatoshi Takashi asked. 

 

“I shot him, but there’s no way to guarantee his death.” The addressee responded. His name was Kaali, last name unknown. 

 

“I changed my mind. I don’t want him dead anymore, because when we shot him, our spy in The Crow took it as a warning. He is giving us actual information now. We will bring The Crows down in only a matter of time. You are dismissed.” 

Kaali nodded, and turned around, walking away. Then he stopped, and turned back to Hamatoshi, handing him a slightly blurred photograph. The photo was of a blonde girl with short hair, trying to save the life of a certain redhead. . . 

 

“She’s the healer of The Crows. If she goes down, the would be at a great loss.” Kaali explained. “I beleive that would a good next move.” 

 

Hamatoshi put a hand on his chin. “That’s true. I’ll put you in charge of this mission. Instead of killing her, capture her instead. She could work for us, and we would gain even more.” 

 

“Understood.” Kaali replied, and left. 

 

Meanwhile, the two-timer who was part of The Crows yet gave up precious information to the enemy, stood behind a wall with wide eyes and his hand pressed to his mouth. A name slipped through his chapped lips, sounding choked. 

 

“Yachi. . .” 

 

***

 

Yachi hummed as she worked, her hands working swiftly and deftly. One of the newbies had accidentally gotten cut from a knife, and had immediately come to Yachi, crying. He was still sniffling a bit as Yachi finished wrapping his hand. She smiled at him softly. 

 

“You’re all fixed.” She told him. “Be more careful next time, yeah?” 

 

The boy nodded, and left the room after thanking Yachi. Yachi sighed and cleaned up her supplies, just as Yamaguchi entered the room. 

 

“Done for the day?” He asked. Yachi nodded. Yamaguchi grinned. “Great! Join me and Tsukki for dinner?” 

 

Yachi smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I promised Kiyoko that I would go out with her for dinner. Maybe next time?” 

 

Yamaguchi nodded. “For sure! See you later, Doctor!” 

 

“Bye, Yamaguchi.” 

 

Yachi finished putting her materials away, and slung her bag over her shoulder. She pulled out her phone and dialed Kiyoko’s number. 

 

“Hello?” Kiyoko’s voice asked. 

 

“Hey, ‘Yoko! Can you text me the adress for the restaurant please?” 

 

“Sure. you're leaving now?” 

 

“Yeah. Where are you?”

 

“I’m about 5 minutes from the restaurant. I’ll wait for you, call me when you're almost here.”

 

“Got it, see you soon!” 

 

“Bye.”

 

Yachi hung up the phone and put it in her purse, grabbing her car keys. She unlocked her car and put her supplies in the trunk, taking off her lab coat and also putting it in the trunk. Just as she was about to sit in the driver's seat, she heard the a rustle from the forest. Yachi froze, contemplating her options. With the type of work she was involved in, kidnapping for leverage or as a hostage was no surprise. That’s why everyone in The Crow was required to take certain safety measures. Yachi chose to pretend she didn't hear the noise, and reached for her cell phone after sitting in her car and locking the doors and windows. She quickly called Kiyoko, trying to stay calm. It was probably some sort of animal. Probably. 

 

“Hello, Yachi?” Kiyoko’s voice came through the speaker, and Yachi sighed in relief. 

 

“Kiyoko, activate the tracker in my neck please. Just to be safe.” 

 

“Ok. Yachi, what’s wrong?” 

 

“I think there’s someone in the woods, I heard a sound. It’s probably just an animal, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.” 

 

“That’s true. It’s good that you called me, stay on the line, yeah?” 

 

Yachi let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah.” 

 

“Do you want me to call Daichi?” Kiyoko asked, worried. 

 

“No no, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Yachi replied, while putting the phone on speaker and starting her car. She couldn’t wait to get out of this place. Yachi drove out of The Crow’s parking lot and onto the main street, hands shaking slightly. It was in her personality to freak out, so staying calm was a difficult task for her. As soon as Yachi turned a left, she noticed the headlights of another car trailing after her.  _ It’s a coincidence, _ she tried to convince herself, but after the car was joined by two others, one in front of her and one blocking her from the left, she started panicking in earnest. 

 

“Kiyoko!” Yachi yelled into the line, which had been quiet for too long. 

 

“What’s wrong Yachi?” Kiyoko asked in a seemingly calm voice, but Yachi knew her well enough to sense the underlying fear and worry. 

 

“Three cars just boxed me in.” Yachi told her, unable to keep her panic out of her voice. 

 

“Okay, stay calm. Tell me the license plate of the car in front of you.” 

 

Yachi took a deep breath and diligently recited the license plate out to Kiyoko. Then she opened the compartment in the passenger side and took out a handgun, turned off it’s safety and placed it in her lap. 

 

“Shimizu.” Yachi said seriously. Kiyoko stopped mumbling to herself, sensing the serious tone in Yachi’s voice. “I love you.” 

 

“Yachi, don’t-” Kiyoko started to say, but it was too late, Yachi had already hung up the phone and made up her mind.  She swerved her car sharply to the left, hitting the car that was trying to trap her. Then she braked hard, forcing the car behind her to swerve to avoid collision. Both cars collided into each other in their haste to avoid collision, and Yachi giggled a bit, finding it funny. Now all that was left was the car in front of her. It had stopped moving, blocking her path. Since there was a collision to her left, Yachi couldn’t move as freely as she wanted to. 

 

Yachi gathered her courage. And counted to three, pushing her foot against the pedal and smashing into the car in front of her, forcing it forward. Then she backed up, hitting the car again with as much force as she could, without activating the airbags. 

 

The car shifting forward again, enough for Yachi to slip past it and drive like a maniac. She drove as fast as she could, but she could still not prevent what happened next. 

She felt her car sink down suddenly, and was confused for a second before she realized her tire had given out.  _ No _ , she thought, _ not wore down, it was shot at. Someone shot at my tire _ . Her car sank lower suddenly, and Yachi let out a little yelp of surprise. Both rear tires were deflated! How was she going to escape now? Tears gathered in Yachi’s eyes, as she thought of the life she had lead.  _ At least I got to say goodbye to Shimizu _ . 

 

A rap on her window startled her, and she looked to her left to see a man with a mask knocking on her window. 

 

“Open up!” Came his muffled voice. Yachi shook her head violently, tears leaking out of her eyes. “There’s nothing else you can do. Now open the door and we won’t be rough on you.” 

 

Yachi shook her head again, and grabbed her handgun with shaking hands, hiding it from the man’s sight. She wanted to have the element of surprise. She heard the man sigh loudly, and start trying to force the door open. Yachi crawled into the backseat, on the opposite side of where the man was, and took a deep breath to calm herself. Then in one swift move, she opened the door and jumped up, shooting the man in the shoulder, then running around the car. She went to where he was, and raised her gun to knock him out. Before she could, an arm snaked around her waist and a rag soaked with chloroform pressed against her mouth and nose. Her mind helpfully supplied her with fact. 

 

_ It takes on average 5 minutes for a chloroform soaked cloth to take effect,  _ She thought,  _ you have 5 minutes to try and escape _ . 

 

Yachi thought hard, back to her self defense classes with Asahi, and thought of what maneuvers would work in this position. Then Yachi got a good idea. She crouched down as much as she could in his hold, and jumped back up suddenly, smashing his jaw against her head. Yachi heard a crack, and the man howled in pain, loosening his hold and allowing Yachi to spin away. She took a deep breath of fresh air, and grabbed her gun off the ground, shooting the former man in the leg. Just as she had turned to point her gun at the man who tried to capture her, he grabbed her arm. It made her drop the gun, and also sprained it, since the man had twisted it painfully. 

 

Yachi cried out, and used her other hand to do a palm strike to the man’s face, breaking his nose. She broke free and ran for her car, where there was a bat waiting in the trunk. Before she could, the cloth was pressed against her mouth again, but this time the man's hold was extremely hard, even bruising. He was probably angry and frustrated that he couldn't catch Yachi without trouble. That made it harder for Yachi, since the man didn’t underestimate her now, and would use all his strength to keep Yachi in place. Yachi struggled as much as she could, but all knowledge of fighting seemed to have left her. It had been replaced with pure terror and panic. 

 

Her vision began to darken, and in the haze of the drug, she thought she heard her phone ring. . . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed the chapter? Leave kudos! Tell me what you think will happen next in the comments, and I might get some new ideas.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up; Kuroo is worried. Not at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back, after two weeks. DON'T KILL ME. I really did try to update sooner, but school started, and I got bombarded with homework. (I know what you're thinking, excuses excuses) Anyway, here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

 

“She put up quite the fight, Mr. Hamatoshi. We should take precautions with her.”

 

“Noted. You are dismissed.” 

 

Yachi heard the door slam shut, and only opened her eyes when she heard footsteps walk away from the door. The room was dark and silent. It gave off an eerie feeling. The chill of the room settled into her bone, and Yachi started shivering. She was sitting in a chair, and her hands were handcuffed behind her. Her feet were also tied to the chair’s legs. 

 

_ Man, this is such a stereotypical kidnapping scene. _ Yachi thought, and then proceeded to start crying hysterically. 

 

“I’m still a virgin!” Yachi cried, “I’m too young to die! Someone help me, please!” She continued to cry, until she heard a cough from her right. Yachi screamed, jerking her head to the side in an attempt to see who was beside her. About three feet away from her, Yachi made out the shape of a boy. He was probably a little older than Yachi. He had spiky hair that stuck up straight on his head, and a tall, lanky frame that made him slouch a bit in his chair. It was too dark to make out exactly what he looked like. 

 

“Hey! Guess we’re kidnapped buddies, yeah?” The man exclaimed, and Yachi shrunk away from his as much as she could. He seemed kinda creepy. 

 

“Who. . . who are you?” Yachi asked, squinting to try and see him clearer. It didn't work. 

 

“Oh, I’m Tendou Satori.”  He replied. “And you are?” 

 

“. . . Um. Yachi Hitoka.” She replied. 

 

“Nice to meet you Yachi. It’s regrettable that it’s under these circumstances. OH and also! Since you said you’re a virgin, I could probably help with that when we escape, if you’re game?” 

 

“No thanks.” Yachi replied. “I’ve got a girlfriend.” 

 

“Oh, that’s unfortunate.” The man mumbled. “I mean, not like that, I totally support you.” 

  
“Oookay? Anyway, what is this place?” Yachi asked, trying to stray from the topic. 

 

“No idea. I just woke up here a few days ago, same as you. However, I picked up some information that may or may not be useful in aiding our escape. Would you like to hear it?”

 

Yachi nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please!” 

 

She heard Tendou chuckle a bit, and mutter a  _ so polite _ under his breath. “Okay, so what I found out is that we are not completely isolated, since I sometimes hear cars passing by. They are far enough to not hear me though, so it’s probably some kind of road. It’s not used that often, since I only hear like. . . 5 cars passing by per day. Also, yesterday some guy came in and fed me. It was humiliating, since he basically forced it into me. Another guy came in this morning and tried to ask me for information, but I didn’t give him anything so he got frustrated and left. They are probably gonna try torture next.” 

 

“Woah.” Yachi said, in open mouthed awe. “If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of information were they asking you?” 

 

“Well, I can’t tell you, since I’m pretty sure they have cameras and microphones in here. I can tell you things they already know, though, like general stuff.” 

  
“Please do, I’m curious.” 

  
“Alright so, I work for this organization called Shiratorizawa. Basically we’re a vigilante group. These people are trying to bring us down by getting info from me, and then trying to recruit me, which will NEVER HAPPEN.” Tendou directed those 2 words to a corner of the room, where there was probably a camera. “so they’ll kill me cause I’m one of Shiratorizawa’s strongest fighters.”

 

“Wow.” Yachi said, once again unable to form words. “That’s . . . intense.” 

 

Tendou took a deep breath in, and then let it out. “I know. Sorry for the overload.” 

 

“It’s okay. Guess I should return the favour, huh?” Yachi asked, and Tendou agreed. 

 

“There’s not much to tell, since even I don’t know why I was kidnapped at the moment, but I can tell you that I work for The Crows. They are also a vigilante group, and I was probably also kidnapped for information. I’ll just have to find out.” 

 

“Oh I see. What exactly do you do for The Crows? I’ve heard of the group.” Tendou states. Yachi hears him shuffling his chair closer to her, and this time she doesn’t move away. Tendou might be a bit creepy, but he didn't seem like a bad guy. 

 

“I’m a doctor,” She states, and tried to tug her hands out of the handcuffs. It didn’t work, as expected, so she tried to loosen the ropes that tied her feet instead. “I’m actually The Crow’s personal doctor.” 

 

“Oh. And you don’t know why they kidnapped you?” Tendou verified. 

 

“Nope.” Yachi confirmed, absorbed in her task of trying to free herself. She was surprised Tendou didn’t try and talk her out of it. 

 

“They did it to put The Crows at a disadvantage.” He says casually, and Yachi stopped in her tracks, snapping her head up to look at Tendou in surprise. It was useless, since she couldn’t see him in the dark anyway. “They were also hoping to get you on their side. Probably.” 

 

“How did you know that?” Yachi asks in an incredulous whisper. 

 

“I just guessed. It’s the most probable answer. I’m surprised you didn’t already figure it out.” 

 

_ Excuse me for not figuring out the reason I was kidnapped while freaking out and being tied to a chair. _ Yachi thought sarcastically. Though she decided to keep her thoughts to herself. She’d be better off with Tendou as an ally. 

 

“Anything else you’ve figured out?” Yachi asks him with a hint of sarcasm, though Tendou doesn’t seem to pick up on it. If he did, he decided to ignore it. 

 

“Yes actually. I’ve figured out how to get out of here, if you’re willing to listen.” 

Yachi smiled wickedly, and looked in Tendou direction. 

 

“I’d be honoured.”

 

* * * 

 

Kageyama scrambled to Hinata’s side when he saw his eyes flutter open. Wasting no time, he smoothed Hinata’s hair back from his forehead and sat at the edge of the bed. 

 

“Tobio. . . “ Hinata mumbled, eyes only half open. “What happened?” 

 

“You were shot. Yachi saved your life.” Kageyama answered. He held a glass of water to Hinata’s mouth, and watched as he swallowed it all down. Kageyama wiped Hinata’s mouth with his sleeve, and gently pushed him back down when he tried to get up. “You’re still recovering.” He explained. “You should rest.” 

 

“I’ve had enough of resting.” Hinata replied, a little more energy back in his voice. “I’ve been resting for. . . how long have I been resting?” 

 

“Two days.” 

 

“I’ve been resting for two days! I need exercise.” 

 

Kageyama sighed, knowing he wouldn’t win this argument. “Fine, but take it easy.” 

 

Hinata grinned, chapped lips cracking painfully. He winced. “Maybe I need some lip balm first.” 

 

“Maybe you do.” Kageyama agreed, and stood to go get Hinata some. When he returned, Hinata was sitting up, his feet placed flat on the floor. He saw Kageyama and held his arms out like a baby. Kageyama gave a reluctant smile, and crossed the room to apply the chapstick to Hinata’s lips. The he held Hinata’s arms as he tried to stand on shaky legs. Kageyama supported Hinata as they made their way to the kitchen. It was painstakingly slow, but Kageyama didn’t mind. He had missed Hinata, and the silly little jokes he made. A few times, Hinata’s unreliable legs almost gave out, but they thankfully held him up until they reached the kitchen where everyone was gathered. Once they caught sight of Hinata, the mood in the kitchen immediately brightened. 

 

“Shouyou!” Nishinoya screamed, and jumped on him. Kageyama grabbed both of them before they fell, and Nishinoya thankfully realized that Hinata was close to falling over and got off of him. Kageyama placed Hinata in a chair, and everyone took turns welcoming him. Kageyama looked around the room, and sensed something off. Something was wrong. He sat down beside Daichi and looked at him curiously. 

 

“What’s going on?” Kageyama asked Dachi, who just sighed in defeat, picking up the cup of coffee he was drinking. He took a large gulp before answering. 

 

“I’ll tell you in a bit, in private though, not many people know. First let everyone welcome Hinata.” Daichi replied, with a grim look on his face. Kageyama nodded in understanding, and leaned back in his chair to watch Hinata’s expressions. They were actually quite interesting to observe. They changed quickly, like bursts of lightning. First he was happy, then grateful, then excited, and then back to grateful. Kageyama had never met anyone whose expression changed as fluidly and genuinely as Hinata’s. 

 

After everyone had settled down, Hinata was looking a bit worse for wear. Yamaguchi got him some food from the kitchen, and he inhaled it in seconds flat, which was not unlike him. It was actually so true to his character, that Kageyama felt his heart constricting with the familiarity of it all. How many times had the members of The Crows sat around this same table, eating and talking like how they were doing now? How many times had Hinata ate his food like a speedboat on this same table? Kageyama had lost count, though he was never keeping count in the first place. 

 

Maybe he should start. 

 

When the rest of the group was distracted, Daichi made eye contact with Kageyama. Kageyama nodded silently. 

 

“Hinata.” Kageyama burst out suddenly, interrupting Hinata’s animated one-sided conversation with Yamaguchi. “Do you want to take a bath?” 

 

Hinata nodded enthusiastically, and Kageyama stood up from his chair, going over to where Hinata was sitting to help him up. Kageyama slung Hinata’s arm around his shoulder and supported him until he was standing, starting to walk towards the bathroom. However, when Kageyama and Hinata had only walked a few steps, Kageyama mumbled to Hinata under his breath. 

 

“Play along.” He muttered to Hinata, then pretended to stumble a bit, making it look like Hinata’s legs couldn’t hold him up. 

 

“Hinata, you okay?” Kageyama asked him in a fairly loud voice. Hinata caught on fairly quick, thankfully, though he did send a brief questioning glance at Kageyama. 

 

“I’m just a bit tired.” Hinata said, keeping up appearances. He was probably actually tired, though not enough to stumble as hard as Kageyama made it appear. 

 

“I’ll help take him to the room,” Yamaguchi said hesitantly, looking concerned. 

“That’s okay, Yamaguchi, I’ll help them. I have to discuss a few things with Hinata about the attack.” Daichi intercepted, and stood up to support Hinata on the other side. They all walked like that to the bathroom, and sat Hinata down on the toilet seat, closing the door. 

 

“What’s this about?” Hinata asked, dropping all pretenses. 

 

“I’ll get right down to it.” Daichi told them. “Yachi’s been kidnapped.” 

 

Kageyama’s eyes widened, and Hinata’s jaw fell open. 

 

“Yacchan?” Hinata whispered in muted horror. “What happened?” 

 

“Her car was intercepted while she was driving to meet Kiyoko for dinner.” Daichi explained. 

 

“Do you have any idea who did it?” Kageyama asked. Daichi nodded grimly. 

 

“We think it’s the same people who shot Hinata.” Daichi interpreted. “That’s why we’re bringing you two into it. Maybe you can help us find Yachi’s kidnappers. We nearly have it figured out, thanks to Yachi’s quick thinking, but need a few more clues to put it all together. Think you’re up to the job?” 

 

Both Kageyama and Hinata donned expressions of determination. 

 

“We’ll do whatever it takes to find her.”  Hinata said what was on both of their minds.

 

Daichi nodded, satisfied. “Then let’s get started.”

 

* * *

 

Kenma finished typing up his coding for his computer studies class, sighing as he closed his laptop. 

 

“Kitten, you finished yet?” Kuroo asked from his place on Kenma’s bed. Kenma looked over at him from his place on his desk and nodded. 

 

“Can we watch a movie now?” Kuroo whined, and Kenma smiled and nodded again, standing up from his desk and bringing his laptop over to the bed. He snuggled up next to Kuroo and played the movie that was already set up on his laptop. 

 

Kuroo and Kenma watched the movie in silence for a while, until Kuroo spoke up, his voice soft and comforting. 

 

“Kitten?” He asked, getting Kenma’s attention. Kenma hummed in response. “Is something wrong?” 

 

Kenma froze, then replied after gathering his thoughts. “Why would you think something’s wrong?” He muttered to Kuroo. Kuroo sighed and pulled Kenma closer to him, until their legs were intertwining so much you couldn't tell who's leg belonged to whom. 

 

“It's just, you've seen a bit off lately. I just wanted to tell you that you can talk to me, whatever it is. I won't be mad, if that's the reason you're not telling me.”

 

A rock began forming in Kenma’s heart, and he hardened his resolve. He couldn't bring Kuroo into this, no matter what. 

 

He didn't deserve it. 

 

So Kenma smiled like he wasn't falling apart on the inside, and replied to Kuroo. 

 

“I'm fine.” He said. “Don't worry about it.” 

 

Kuroo didn't look convinced, but he let it go and turned back to watching the movie with Kenma. Little did he know, that as soon as he turned back to the screen, a single tear leaked out of Kenma’s eye, staining Kuroo’s shirt with its secret’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you like it, and comment your thoughts! I love to hear from you guys.


	5. Escape Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After like 21000000 years I finally update ugh school is so stressful. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

“Hey Kitten, whatcha doin’?” Kuroo slurred, coming into their shared room with his mouth stuffed. He was holding a bowl of mac and cheese, and Kenma noticed that there was a bit of cheese on the corner of Kuroo’s mouth. 

 

“Just some stuff for the next mission.” Kenma replied, quickly putting away the abundance of wires and blinking lights. “I wanted to get a head start.” 

 

“That’s good!” Kuroo interjected after swallowing, a large smile on his face. Kenma’s heart sank a bit more with guilt. 

 

“Yeah. . . “ Kenma smiled back shakily. Kuroo plopped down on the bed and played a funny Youtube video while eating his mac and cheese. Kenma could hear him laughing through his nose ever so often. He took a deep breath, gathered his courage, and prepared himself to ask Kuroo a question. 

 

_ It never used to be this difficult to ask my boyfriend a simple question, _ Kenma thought sadly. 

 

“Kuroo?” Kenma asked, after bracing himself. Kuroo looked up, surprised, with his mouth stuffed with mac and cheese. Kenma couldn’t hold back a giggle, which made Kuroo smile. He chewed and swallowed before answering. 

 

“Yes, Kitten?” 

 

“Well. . . “ Kenma’s voice trailed off at the sight of Kuroo’s sharp, yet caring golden eyes. At that moment, Kenma  _ knew _ . He knew that Kuroo wasn’t stupid, but Kenma was always hoping that he would be able to hide this one thing from Kuroo. It was apparent that Kenma’s hoping has been in vain, since Kuroo obviously has a semblance of knowledge about what was going on with Kenma. He felt a spark of fear, but kept it hidden as he tried to keep up appearances. 

 

As long as Kuroo doesn’t confront Kenma about it, his plan could still work. 

“Would you go on a date with me tonight?” Kenma finally finished. Kuroo’s calculating expression disappeared, and he smiled bright, Kenma sighed in relief, smiling back. 

 

Of course, Kitten!” 

 

Operation ‘Destroy The Crows’ is a go. 

 

*  *  *

 

“I think they’re coming back. . . “ Yachi whispered, her voice echoing across the small cell her and Tendou were trapped in. Tendou gave an amused hum, and Yachi looked at him incredulously (not that he could even see her looking at him, it was still so dark). 

 

“Tendou, this is serious!” Yachi hissed at him. She had heard his plan of escape, and was going to go through with it, even if it was  _ super _ risky. However, for the plan to work, they needed to make some sacrifices. Yachi didn’t like this plan at all, but agreed that it might be necessary to escape. All that was left to do was wait for their kidnappers to come back in. 

 

Yachi froze, hearing footsteps coming near the cell. Apparently things were going to happen quicker than they had planned. Yachi screaming a bit internally, her stomach clenching in fear and anxiety. 

 

“Don’t worry.” Tendou’s voice cut through her panic, and Yachi caught a glint in his eyes that she didn’t like the looks of. “You’ll be fine.” 

 

Yachi nodded, noticing his wording. He didn’t say  _ we _ will be fine, he only said that  _ Yachi _ would be fine. His words only served to heighten her fear with the knowledge of what was coming next. 

 

The footsteps came to a stop, and Yachi started with wide eyes at the door that was now being unlocked. As the small crack of light widened, Yachi blinked fast, her eyes not used to the light after being in the dark for so long. Yachi’s head tilted to the side in order to escape the blinding light, and widened further as she took in Tendou’s appearance for the first time. He has spiked up red hair, that was stained with a darker shade of red near his forehead, probably blood. His eyes were round and sharp, giving off an eerie feeling. He looked like he hadn’t slept for a while, but strangely didn’t looked tired at all. Quite on the contrary, Yachi thought. He actually looks very alert. He was wearing classy dark jeans that were stained with mud on the knees, and a plain dark green t-shirt. He looked like he had put a lot of effort into his outfit, and Yachi thought it was a shame that he got kidnapped before he could show off his outfit. 

 

As Yachi’s eyes travelled back up to Tendou’s eyes, she felt a shiver go down her spine as she realized that Tendou was staring right at her. He was taking in her appearance, just like she had finished doing to him. They kept eye contact for a few moments, before breaking it as their kidnapper turned the small, dim overhead light on. Tendou and Yachi turned their eyes to the ground, furiously blinking to get used to the sudden light. Before Yachi’s eyes had finished adjusting, the man in the doorway strode up to her and grabbed her hair, forcing her head up to look at his face. Yachi stared into the scarred man’s beady eyes with defiance, sensing Tendou’s stare in the side of her head. The man’s grip in her hair tightened painfully, but Yachi forced herself not to flinch or break eye contact. After a minute, he let her go, and she slumped back into the chair with a small “ _ oof _ ". 

 

The man walked over to a cart in the corner of the room, which Yachi couldn’t see before since it had been too dark, and grabbed some dubious looking tools. The fear spiked back in full blast. 

 

“Tell me the names of who is part of The Crows.” The man told her. Yachi’s breathing picked up as the fear started to consume her, but she had vowed to stay loyal. She lifted her head, and looked the man with the scarred face in his beady eyes. 

 

“No.” 

 

The man didn’t respond explicitly to Yachi’s refusal, but he walked over to her  **calmly.** (HARRY DID YA PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIYAH i’m sorry I couldn’t resist) He rested a small knife against Yachi’s shoulder, and her heartbeat sped up. 

 

“I’m not going to ask again.” The man told her, and she swallowed nervously but didn’t say anything more. Just as the man applied pressure with the knife, Yachi somehow heard Tendou’s voice over her pounding heart. 

 

“Stop!” He yelled. The man’s hand jerked, and Yachi gasped as the knife split her skin. Thankfully, it wasn’t a deep cut. The man’s head turned towards Tendou. 

 

“How low can you stoop?” Tendou asked him with fake incredulity in his voice. The man stood up straight, and turned his body to face Tendou. Yachi hid a grim smile, knowing that their plan had just been launched into effect. 

 

In the dim light, Yachi could see that Tendou’s expression was morphed into horror and fear. It was so realistic that Yachi would've fallen for it if she hadn’t known about the plan beforehand. 

 

“She hasn’t done anything to you! Why are you hurting her?” Tendou yelled at him, voice cracking believably. 

 

“Would you rather it be you?” The man asked Tendou, his gravely voice grating against Yachi’s ears. 

 

“Tendou’s voice shook with amazingly faked fear as he replied, “yes”. 

 

This was the hardest part of the plan, mostly because Yachi had to watch Tendou get hurt without doing anything about it. The man walked over to Tendou, and repeated the same action that he had done to Yachi, this time without an accompanying question. Tendou admirably didn’t flinch, as the side of his neck received a shallow cut. However, he did let out a small whimper so real that Yachi couldn’t tell if it was for show or not. 

 

“Sir,” He simpered, his eyes wide and pleading. “Please, you can hurt me wherever you want, just don’t cut my arms. I have a skin condition you see, and it hurts a lot.” 

 

Yachi almost snorted with how fake that was, but the man seemed to buy it, surprisingly enough. He moved the knife towards Tendou’s arms, and Tendou let out a little shriek that made Yachi grin a little hysterically. It was just so comical, she couldn’t help it. 

 

“NO, please,” Tendou cried. “I- I’ll do anything, just not my arms!”

 

That was the topping on the cake. The man didn’t hesitate in cutting Tendou’s arms, while he let out quite believable whimpers and shrieks of pain. The man only stopped when Tendou pretended to pass out, and then just took his equipment and left, but not before turning the light off and sending Yachi and Tendou into darkness once again. Yachi turned worriedly towards Tendou, not knowing how bad his wounds were. 

 

“Tendou. . . “ Yachi asked hesitantly. When she heard nothing in return, she started getting worried. “Tendou? You okay?” Yachi asked a bit more frenzied. 

 

“I’m fine, princess. No need to worry your pretty butt off.” His reply came, a bit raspy from pain. Yachi sighed in relief of knowing Tendou was okay. 

 

“Did it work?” Yachi asked him, and she could see the glint of his teeth in the dark. 

 

“Yup!” He answered her. “Won’t be long now.” 

 

Yachi nodded, and settled down to wait. Despite what Tendou said, this might take a while. 

 

*  *  *

 

Kenma adjusted his blazer, staring at himself in the mirror. No matter the reason, he was excited for his date with Kuroo. He felt a smile twitching at the corner of his lips when he remembered how silly Kuroo had been on their last date, using the spaghetti to make himself a long mustache, but it quickly faded.  _ I don’t deserve him, _ Kenma thought, staring wistfully at a photograph of him in Kuroo. He had taped it to the top of his mirror right after the event. The picture had been taken at a lights festival, and it showed him and Kuroo smiling wide with fireworks in the background. It was Kenma’s favourite picture of Kuroo, because all the lights made his eyes shine, and his grin was careless and genuine, his smile stretching across his face. In the picture, Kuroo’s face was smushed against Kenma’s, while Kenma was gently but genuinely smiling, his hair tied in a loose ponytail with strands framing his face. Kenma remembers that right after the picture was taken, Kuroo had won Kenma a large stuffed bear that Kenma kept beside his desk. 

 

_ Let’s just get this over with _ , Kenma thought to himself. Kuroo would hate him after all this anyway.

 

“Ready, Kitten?” Kuroo’s voice asked him, and Kenma jerked in surprise, quickly schooling his expression into a smile as he turned to face Kuroo. 

 

“Yeah.” He muttered. “You look great.” 

 

Kuroo gave his signature smirk, looking Kenma up and down. “You’re not so bad yourself, babe.” 

 

Kenma and Kuroo stared at each other for another few seconds, taking each other in, before Kenma snapped out of it and grabbed Kuroo’s hand and his wallet, closing the door behind him as he walked to his car. 

 

“You’re gonna drive?” Kuroo asked Kenma, surprised. It was usually Kuroo who drove them places, Kenma content to sit in the passenger seat and play on his PSP. 

 

“Yeah.” Kenma replied, feeling apprehensive. “Is that okay?” 

 

“Of course.” Kuroo replied, sitting in the passenger seat while Kenma revved the engine and started driving to the restaurant. 

Just as he drove off, Kenma felt an overwhelming urge to vomit, but swallowed it down. It was going fine until the guilt kicked in. Kenma was doing fine at avoiding all his messy feeling (not really, but it was bearable) until now. Lying to Kuroo took way too much out of him, and he couldn’t take it anymore. In a split second decision, he wrenched the steering wheel to the left and turned around, driving back home. 

 

“Kenma?” Kuroo asked, confused. “Did we take a wrong turn? Why are we going back?” 

 

“Kuroo,” Kenma took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve been lying to you.” 

 

There was silence in the car, and Kenma’s fear grew stronger every second. Finally, Kuroo barked out a laugh that rang in Kenma’s ears. “Yeah, I know.” He said. 

 

Kenma looked at Kuroo, only to find Kuroo smiling at him. “Why are you smiling?” 

 

“I’m happy you were brave enough to tell me.” Kuroo told him truthfully. “I’m proud of you. I don’t know what’s going on, but we’ll get through this together.” 

 

Kenma bit his lip. “Kuroo, I’m not sure this is something we can fix, I -” 

 

“I don’t  _ care _ !” Kuroo exclaimed. “I don’t care what you did. If you want help, then I’ll give it to you, and even if you don’t want help, I’ll do my best to make you happy. Got it?” 

 

Kenma nodded reluctantly, pushing his foot down on the gas harder. Hopefully they would get there in time. If not. . . 

 

Kenma didn’t want to think about the repercussions of that. 

 

* * *

 

“Now?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“. . . Now?” 

 

“Not yet.” 

 

“What about now?” 

“Jesus Christ Yachi!” Tendou finally exclaimed. “I’ll tell you when it works. Now stop distracting me.” 

 

Yachi snorts. She knew Tendou would tell her when he had succeeded, but she needed  _ some _ form of entertainment to keep her from going insane in this dark, creepy, and freezing cell. Tendou would probably snap at her again if she bothered him too soon, so she waited a few minutes before continuing her pestering. 

 

“Are you done now?” Yachi asked cheekily. All she got was a loud groan in return. 

 

After a couple more minutes, Tendou let out a sound of triumph. Yachi heard the clatter of chains to the ground, and saw the shadow of Tendou lean down to untie his feet. Tendou had refused to tell Yachi how exactly he had managed to pick the lock on his cuffs, and why he had needed the guard to be near him for a while. Yachi didn’t care that much. Tendou could keep his secrets, as long as they got out of here. 

 

Tendou walked on slightly shaky legs to Yachi, and picked the lock on her handcuffs, then untying her feet. Tendou held out a hand to Yachi, and she took it, standing up with a bit of help. 

 

“Now,” Tendou started, grinning at Yachi with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Let’s wreak some havoc.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Any idea what's going to happen next? Comment and let me know. Leave kudos if you enjoy reading this fic ;) (Also did anyone get my reference?)


End file.
